Talk:Selvaria Bles
For fun until I do the level writeup, Valkyria-Selvaria's stats: She has 50,000HP, making her almost two and a half times tougher than the next-toughest thing in the entire game (the Valkof) Her defence is 20 (same as Maximilian, though that wuss only has 3,000HP), but this doesn't matter because... ...She auto-dodges all attacks (using her shield, so Undodgable Shot doesn't work either) Her interception fire is 75 vsPers, 10 shots per volley (enough to kill anyone, and any non-Lancer twice over) She base-heals at the start of every turn, regardless of whether she's at a flag or not. So yeah, she's not actually invulnerable, she just might as well be. Evil Tim 17:46, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Character Profiles Across Multiple Games I Thought we could use Selvaria's page as an example for dealing with characters who appear in more than one game, i'll be working on it a little later but if anyone has any suggestions on the subject then here's the place for them. Ecchi garr 09:29, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :Like I said in the main talk page, I want to split them up. The main article still deal with all the story and canon stuff while the extra articles only contain information about stats and potentials. Selvaria makes a non-canon appearance in VC2 and she is a playable character so there should be a Selvaria Bles (VC2) article. Selvaria also appears in VC3, but this time, she's not playable thus doesnt have any stats nor potentials, so there is no need for Selvaria Bles (VC3) page. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 14:36, May 31, 2011 (UTC) : :Ah, i see what you're driving at now, my apologies i didn't fully understand before. I think this is a very good idea, let's agree here that in the future when this happens all noncanon character pages should be suffixed with the games initials in brackets :ex. :Main: Selvaria Bles :Non Cannon/Cameo: Selvaria Bles (VC2)? : :Though this raises the a slight problem regarding how to deal with characters like Edy, who appear in VC1 then VC2 as both canon cameos and as noncanon playable characters. ::As for the names, which is better, the initials (VC2) or the full name (Valkyria Chronicles 2) ? ::And about Edy: let's think of these extra articles as a place to deal with stats and potentials ONLY. Regardless of a character's appearance is canon or not, if he/she appears in 2 or more games and has more than 1 set of statistics then they should be listed in different articles to avoid confusion. And every canon information will still be in the main article. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 16:37, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! It's shaping up nicely. I'm trying to think of more category for this specific type of character infobox. Currently we have: Unit class, Likes and Unlocked by. Do you have more ideas? [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 22:45, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Selvaria is both playable and an enemy in VCIII, she is DLC unfortunately.Roebot56 15:53, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Death? Though this is complete speculation it wouldn't surprise me if Selvaria made a canon appearence in a future VC (here's hoping there will be one). If they do this i'd wager that it would be as a non-valkyria character probably unaffiliated with the empire and maybe suffering from amnesia (yeah cliche i know but after some of the characters in VC2 i wouldn't put it past them). Obviously this doesn't need to be added to the main character page, this is just idle speculation on my part, and i'm looking for someone to shoot me down lol. Ecchi garr 13:02, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :you mean, after she was blown to pieces? lol 13:05, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :As absolutely stupid as it sounds yes, lol. my prediction is thus: the explosion burned up all her valkyria power but left her alive but badly hurt and with complete memory loss, she wandered through the wasteland she had created to be found and aided by bla bla bla, etc, etc, etc... :I just wanted to get it down somewhere so i could say "i told you so" lol. Ecchi garr 14:18, July 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Selvaria is such a great character. It's a shame she had to die. If it wasnt for that douchbag Damon, she'd probably still alive and join Gallia or something. That'd be awesome. 14:23, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Sorry Guys I don't think it's going to happen maybe we should save it for the "parallel universe valkyra games" Plus I could think give four reasons way it would be a bad idea. Sorry but parallel universe sounds cool.Commissar88 20:10, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Rank I recently got the english translation of the design book and it mentioned her rank to be colonel, not brigadier general. Should we resolve this one way or another? Z98 22:12, September 5, 2011 (UTC) : Nah let's just go with the game as the ture sorce for her rank as the design book is more of old or unused ideas.Commissar88 03:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Do we know what they called her in the Japanese version of the game? Cause it wouldn't be the first time there was a "minor" mistranslation. Z98 16:31, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ::It seems plausible that she was a colonel in early production (when she had short hair), but they ranked her up just so there could be 3 generals on the imperial invasion front. Roebot56 15:55, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :::According to Japanese wikipedia, she's a colonel. Oswald the Iron also call her Colonel (大佐) in the Japanese version of the game as well. That said, I think we should go with the English version of the game (which is an official/canon source). Should VC3 be localized, we can check her in-profile and if it says she's a colonel then we'll change her rank to colonel. 01:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC)